It is known to make filter screens for certain solenoid operated fluid metering devices from plastic mesh screen supported by an overmolded frame. Certain plastic materials are not universally capable of maintaining compliance with relevant filtering specifications when subjected to certain fuel blends, such as certain gasoline/alcohol (i.e., flex fuel) mixtures. In order to provide adequate support for a plastic mesh screen, an overmolded frame may have to be of such a size and/or shape that it limits the ability to miniaturize the package size of a filter-equipped fuel injector.
The inventor has further observed that a stainless steel mesh screen can possess sufficient rigidity to be self-supporting so that in accordance with principles of the invention it becomes possible to provide a solenoid operated fluid metering device with a frameless filter screen that attaches directly to the body of the device. The use of stainless steel for the mesh material will solve the problem of compatibility with flex fuels, and a frameless filter will be more compact than one which includes a peripheral frame for supporting the screen.
Further features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, along with those just mentioned, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode presently contemplated for carrying out the invention.